


Quite The Crush

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hungarian Horntails, Ice Sculpture, M/M, Reminiscing, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's twenty five years since the Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Draco reminisce.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Quite The Crush

“It’s absolutely massive,” Harry said, standing back to admire the vast Hungarian Horntail ice sculpture. It was a Christmas present from Hogwarts to celebrated the twenty-five year anniversary of his Triwizard Tournament win. “The real one wasn’t _that_ big. I’d have run away in tears.”

“I highly doubt that,” Draco laughed. “I can’t vouch for the size of the dragon though. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. Don’t remember much else.”

“You sound like you had quite the crush,” Harry teased. 

“Oh yes,” Draco agreed, wrapping his arms around Harry. “And it’s still going strong all these years later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
